Such a design has the particular advantage that it enables the screen wiping apparatus to be fixed in place merely by simply tightening a nut from outside the vehicle.
Some legal requirements also make it necessary to provide in the rear part of modern motor vehicles a supplementary indicating light, and more particularly a supplementary rear stop light, which is additional to the two stop lights arranged at the sides of the rear end, in the rear light clusters of the vehicle. This supplementary stop light is fitted inside the vehicle, in facing relationship with a portion of the rear window, and in particular just above the lower horizontal edge of the rear window.
It is known to arrange the supplementary rear stop light, in particular, so that it is fixed on the rear body panel if the vehicle has one, or else on another structural element of the body of the vehicle.